Best Damn Thing
Best Damn Thing is a Canadian wrestler signed with the Wild Wrestling Online. He is the main eventer of WWO's RUSH Brand Roster. Contents HIDE 1 Career 1.1 Early Beginnings 1.2 Ohio Valley Wrestling 1.3 Jobberville in the World Wrestling Federation (The Birth of Brian Thorn) 1.4 His final year in WWF (The Dark Ones) 1.5 Wild Wrestling Online (The Disciples of Greatness) (2001 - 2005) 1.6 Post-DoG (2005 - 2007) 1.7 The Higher Standard (late 2007 - Today) 1.8 BDT vs. Punisher (Summer of 2008) 2 Wrestling Facts 2.1 Championships 2.2 Finishers & Favorite Moves 2.3 Entrance Themes edit Careeredit Early BeginningsTGO (Real name, Jimmy Lawrysh) was born in Canada in 1974 and grew up as a stand out student and track star at Bialik High School. His grades was well enough for him to go to Yale University on a full ride scholarship in 1992. His full ride was a result of passing the MacArthur Genius testing. Lawrysh's IQ is at a 147, which is considered genius. He used the money from the grant to pay for one year at Yale. It was their that he met Christian Cage, while being on Yale's Wrestling team. Cage was working for the World Wrestling Federation at the time, and the WWF was at Yale for a show. Cage met Lawrysh at the On-Campus Gym and watched the Wrestling Team practice. He was impressed with Lawrysh's uncanny ability to use physics of a persons body to pin them to the mat, instead of brute strength. The makings of a great technical wrestler. Cage invited Lawrysh to be backstage at WWF's show that night, where Lawrysh would meet Vince McMahon, who offered Lawrysh a developmental contract on the spot. Lawrysh accepted. edit Ohio Valley Wrestling Lawrysh started his training at OVW. He trained there for a year and met Vinnie Dynamo (a.k.a. Lord Pistoia) there. Lawrysh and Dynamo would become good friends, but would play as rivals on the weekly OVW TV shows, with Lawrysh as a Mikey Whipwrech-like face and Dynamo as a Curt Hennig-like heel. Dynamo would eventually be released by WWF, where he would sign with DWF weeks later, while Lawrysh was set to debut on WWF RAW in 1995, in a lost to Tatanka. edit Jobberville in the World Wrestling Federation (The Birth of Jim Nitro) Lawrysh would debut as Jim Nitro, a puny loud-mouth heel as a parody on Eric Bischoff. Jim Nitro would never win a match. Brooklyn Brawler even defeated Nitro! Nitro would have only one good feud in this phase, and this was against Hunter Hearst Helmsley (aka Triple H). Nitro would come out and interfere in HHH's matches and call Hunter out. Their match would happen at an in Your House PPV in February 1997, where HHH would beat Nitro in under 5 minutes. Nitro would injure his left arm and be out for 2 months. edit His final year in WWF (The Christian Coalition) Nitro would be sent back to OVW for 3 years. He came back to WWF in 2000 at the Royal Rumble, as he would join Christian Cage, Tyson Tomko, Trish Stratus & Alex Wright as a member of the "Christian Coalition." This would be the biggest run for Nitro in the WWF. But Nitro already knew that he would move on in October 2000 when his contract was up, and Vince McMahon knew it. Nitro was then set into a feud against the rest of Christian Coalition, which resulted in a PPV match at WWF No Mercy 2000, between Jim Nitro and Christian Cage, and the loser would be fired. Nitro would lose and would never be seen in the WWF again edit Dynasty Wrestling Franchise (The Minestry of Greatness) (2001 - 2005) As the DWF was setting up for their first ever TV Show, HeAT. They wanted to do something big. The main event of that show was to be the late Tory Conroy challenging for the DWF Championship against Lord Pistoia. DWF officials decided to use their signing of Jim Nitro this night. During the match, Nitro ran in, with The Big Charz, Sir Magic & Perfect Koehler and caused enough distraction to cost Conroy the championship. The next week, Lord Pistoia would present to the world, the Minestry of Greatness (MoG). At this time, Nitro coined the "TGO" namesake by referring to himself as "The Great One, Jimmy Nitro," and would win his first championship, the DWF United States Championship, from Yung Fei in 2002. Nitro would hold the US Title for 389 days straight, a DWF record. He would lose it in late 2003 in TGO's first ladder match against The Eagle. As time would go by, TGO would hone a second US Title reign, but would want more. TGO started to want control over the MoG. He didn't want to keep the DWF Title around Lord's waist. TGO wanted to be DWF Champion. At Royal Rumble 2004, TGO would win the Royal Rumble match, then on the next HeAT, he would reveal that he's taking over the MoG and they all turned against Lord. TGO would win his first World title at WrestleMania 2004, in San Antonio, Texas. He would reign with that title for 9 months, defeating the likes of JT Money, American Eagle, Phy, and Dangerous Man (whom TGO beat in a retirement match). Lord Pistoia would cme to TGO with a proposition for a match at Survivor Series 2005, if TGO won, Lord would leave DWF. If Lord won, the Minestry would disband. TGO accepted. This was booked because Lord was questioning whether or not to resign with DWF, and the fact that Sir Magic & The Big Charz disliked each other behind the scenes. It could have gone either way. Lord would resign and in the match, would get help from the Big Charz, to win the title back from TGO. The Minestry of Greatness would disband, but each member is a prominent part of the DWF Rosters now. edit Post-MoG (2005 - 2007) TGO would win back the DWF Championship at Judgment Day 2006 from former DWF star, Tithead. TGO would have an unrivalry title reign that would late until 2008. during this time frame, TGO dropped the name "Jimmy Nitro" and simply went by being called "The Great One." TGO would get revenge on the Big Charz and Lord Pistoia for both ending the MoG. He would continue his feud with Lord Pistoia, on again off again for most of 2007, until former BDW Champion Phy won the 2007 Royal Rumble, and entered the feud. Their 3-way rivalry would go to WrestleMania 2007, their first ever DWF show (let alone CPV) on YouTube. TGO would win the match edit The Gold Standard (late 2007 - Today) TGO would win the Wrestlemania rematch at DWF Backlash 2008. A lot of people would expect TGO to just defeat mid-carders throughout most of the year to remain champion, but DWF Officials would make a swerve and put TGO in a title match against ACP at DWF Judgment Day 2008, a match where Keller cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the DWF Title, pinning ACP! TGO would go backstage, frustrated about not being pinned, and would RKO Shane McMahon. TGO would then be suspended for two weeks until DWF's First ever Draft Night in late Febrary, where TGO was the first pick for RAW and defeat Keller for his fourth DWF Championship. TGO would go on to be the "face" of DWF RAW. In some cases, most people claim to watch RAW just to see TGO, who is a heel. TGO would feud with Leonidas up to the first ever DWF RAW only CPV, DWF Vengeance 2008, where TGO, using dirty tactics, would retain his championship. edit TGO vs. Tank (Summer of 2008) TGO would go into DWF SummerSlam's Main Event as the DWF Champion. It was an elimination chamber match that saw Leonidas defeat TGO at the end of the match to win the DWF Championship. TGO, enraged with the loss, attacked the ring attendants who were checking on him after the match, RKOing one of them 3 times! TGO would then grab a microphone, saying that he got screwed and that he's is better than any CAW in the world. Suddenly, as if to say he was insulted, TANK FROM EXTREME CAW WRESTLING COMES OUT AND MACH 5's TGO. After weeks of fueding TGO will face tank at DWF Unforgiven. edit Wrestling Factsedit Championships(NOTE: DWF's Championship History, as of December 22, 2007, was resetted) 2-Time DWF Champion edit Finishers & Favorite MovesRKO (DWF) Rated RKO (DWF) The Greatlock (an elevated armbar around opponent's neck area) (DWF & WWF) Inverted Backbreaker Figure-4 Leg Lock (Finisher in WWF & OVW) edit Entrance ThemesAs Jim Nitro: WCW Nitro Theme As Jimmy Nitro: Tyson Tomko's WWE Theme Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out As The Great One: Christian Cage's WWE & TNA Themes mixed Killswitch Engage - My Curse (Current Theme)